To Love and To Cherish
by bryshenners
Summary: Narcissa begins an unlikely friendship with the cold Lucius Malfoy when she first meets him at school. Told by many that he will never give her his heart but finds herself in love with the Malfoy heir, could she prove them wrong? Or will he remain the person that he is? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling and I do not make any money from writing these fanfictions. **

* * *

**September 1st 1966.**

As a light chill and breeze of wind swept with King's Cross station, Narcissa darted through the crowds holding onto her mother's arm. The breeze swept through her long blonde hair, causing it to fall gracefully over her shoulders. Her father Cygnus, pushed the trolley that supported her trunk that contained her school belongings.

She started walking more quickly as her mother walked faster towards the barrier which secretly contained platform nine and three quarters. She looked at her mother nervously and Druella gave her a reassuring smile as they stopped in front of the barrier. With her mother, she watched as Bellatrix and Andromeda went through the barrier first with their trolleys and then Cygnus shortly followed.

Narcissa looked up at her mother once more and Druella nodded to indicate that the two of them should walk through the barrier. She followed her mother's lead and beamed when she saw the scarlet steam engine waiting for the students to get on board. The two of them followed Cygnus, Andromeda and Bellatrix through the crowded platform and started to load their possessions onto the train.

"Right now Narcissa, you have everything you need?" asked Cygnus.

Narcissa nodded, "Yes father, mother made me double check before we left the manor." she replied.

Cygnus smiled and kissed her on the forehead before taking her hand and helping her onto the train.

"Good girl, now keep out of trouble." he said sternly.

"Yes father." she smiled.

"And stay away from those muggleborns." hissed Druella.

Narcissa nodded obediently at her mother as Cygnus shut the door and she leaned out of the window.

"Your sisters shall look out for you." stated Cygnus.

Once more, Narcissa nodded but remained silent. Today was the day she was starting her education at Hogwarts School, the day she had been looking forward to since they had first dropped Bellatrix off at the platform four years ago. She had been upset when it came to Andromeda starting the school but Druella pointed out that she would be attending in two years and those two years had flown by in a flash. They had gone to get her school supplies a mere two weeks ago and the past two weeks she had dreamed about nothing else except the train journey on the Hogwart's Express.

The whistle blew and the last few students scurried onto the train, doors shutting loudly further along. Students chattering away and waving goodbye as the train slowly began to pull out of the station. Andromeda and Bellatrix joined her in waving goodbye to their parents until they rounded the corner and the platform was no longer in sight.

The three sisters walked back to the compartment that they had chosen to sit in and it wasn't long until Bellatrix announced that she was off to find Rodolphus Lestrange, the boy she was currently sleeping with. Narcissa thought that her eldest sister was shameful, all three of them had been brought up to know better than to give away their virginity before they were married; but the moment Bellatrix turned thirteen she had other ideas. Narcissa assumed that their parents knew that Bellatrix was the more rebellious out of the three of them and although Cygnus had accepted it, Druella looked down on Bellatrix with disappointment, feeling like she had failed with Bellatrix in her teachings of how women in pure-blood society should behave.

"Droma?" asked Narcissa quietly.

Andromeda looked from the window to her and smiled.

"What is it Cissy?" asked Andromeda.

"What subjects do you take?" she questioned.

"Well I'm in third year so I've had to take on additional." answered Andromeda.

"Like what?"

Andromeda sighed, "I've taken Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies-

"Muggle Studies?" hissed Narcissa, feeling mortified that her sister would even consider taking the subject because of their upbringing.

"Oh hush Cissy!" replied Andromeda.

"Do our parents know you've taken that subject?" she asked.

"I told them it was because I wanted to learn more about them in order to help our world put them in their rightful place."

"But that was a lie?" Narcissa questioned.

"Truly muggles and muggleborns aren't bad. I've actually spoken to a few-

The door to the compartment opened and in stepped a second year boy with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders.

"They aren't bad? Surely a Black didn't just say that." the boy tutted.

"Malfoy." hissed Andromeda.

The boy smiled wickedly, "Tut Tut Andromeda, My father says that the Black girls were taught better." he replied.

Andromeda glared at him and then left the compartment without saying goodbye to Narcissa. After a few moments of awkward silence, the boy turned to Narcissa, sitting on the bench opposite her.

"Youngest Black girl right?"

Narcissa nodded, "And you are?" she demanded.

The boy chuckled, "Lucius Malfoy, my father works with yours at the Ministry." he introduced.

"Narcissa."

The boy nodded slowly as he took in her name, "Not a star?" he questioned.

She shook her head and looked out the window, Lucius continuing to stare at her.

"It suits you." he complimented.

She turned back to face him, her eyes questioning his motives to being alone in her compartment with her.

"Don't you have friends to go to?" Narcissa questioned.

Lucius shook his head, "I will go to them when I wish." he replied curtly.

"I wish to be alone."

Lucius chuckled quietly in an amused way, this started to make her feel annoyed. She didn't want to socialise with a boy who by presence and looks alone, made everyone know that he was more superior than them. She could tell that he loved the way that people would look at him awe and that many people wanted to be him. She didn't want to be anything like him.

"If you wish to be alone, Miss Black, then I suggest you leave." he sneered.

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"I was here first Malfoy, mine and my two sister's belongings are in here so I'm staying." she replied.

"Suit yourself." said Lucius with a smirk.

She nodded curtly and turned her gaze back towards the window, watching as they sped past fields full of sheep. Narcissa began to feel slightly on edge as she could sense that the Malfoy boy was continuing to watch her. Deciding that she couldn't simply take her mother's advice on this one and let the matter pass and ignore the boy, she turned back to him.

"What is it you want?" she demanded.

"I'm just curious as to whether you share your older sister's views on those inferior beings."

Narcissa exhaled sharply before replying to his curiosity.

"Certainly not. They are worthless, disgusting pieces of vermin who stole what is rightfully ours. Our world should remain to pure-bloods only, not these mudbloods and squibs. My aunt keeps a family tree at her house in London, those who are a disappointment to the family are burned off and disinherited. I certainly do not wish that to happen to myself so I will only marry into the finest pure-blood family with my father's approval."

Lucius nodded in satisfaction and cleared his throat.

"You are going to be a most worthy Slytherin."

"You think so?" she asked.

He nodded once more, "I know you will not be a disappointment to our house like your sister is if she truly believes what she told you." Lucius answered.

"I do not know where she gets those stupid beliefs from."

"I'm afraid it's because we have an oaf like Dumbledore for a Headmaster, he is a big supporter of muggle and muggleborn rights in our world." he drawled.

"Personally, I believe that Slytherin himself had the right idea when it came to educating students." replied Narcissa.

Lucius smiled widely.

"I believe Miss Black that you and I will have a lot in common." said Lucius.

"What year are you in Mr Malfoy?" asked Narcissa.

"My second." he replied.

Narcissa nodded and found that she didn't mind having Lucius Malfoy sit with her after all. They chatted more about pure-blood society and subjects at Hogwarts and how Narcissa was looking forward to learning more about potions and History of Magic. Lucius found it fascinating that she had already read Hogwarts: A history and had even bought more history books that weren't part of her curriculum until third year. Wizarding history had always fascinated Narcissa since she had received history lessons from a private tutor when she was a little girl.

The lunch trolley came around and Lucius bade her goodbye to go and find his friends, it was when she was tucking into a chocolate frog when Bellatrix returned to the compartment with their cousin, Evan Rosier. Evan was their only cousin on their mother's side of the family, the sole heir to the Rosier fortune. Evan was the spitting image of his father, muddy brown hair and eyes to match, a strong squared jaw and a crooked nose. There was nothing about his mother in him, except perhaps the ears. His ears stuck out a little but his seemed relatively normal when he was stood next to his mother; his mother had often been compared to an elephant because her eyes were so big. Evan was the same age as Lucius Malfoy, now that she had come to realise it.

"A little birdie told me that little Cissy was talking with the Malfoy boy." teased Bellatrix.

Narcissa blushed a light shade of pink as she finished eating her chocolate frog.

"Oh Bella, we were only conversing." she insisted.

"Hello Narcissa." said Evan.

"Hello Evan, are you well? It's been nearly four weeks since Aunt Natalia's brunch."

"Very well thank you Narcissa, my mother passes on her apologies that she couldn't see you off. How have you been keeping?" asked Evan.

"Quite well, I am very excited to finally be attending Hogwart's." said Narcissa brightly.

"You'll love it Cissy." replied Evan.

"But I'd stay away from Malfoy." sneered Bellatrix.

Both Evan and Narcissa turned to face Bellatrix.

"What ever do you mean Bella?" asked Narcissa.

"He's everything a pure-blooded male should be, in fact; he's the most superior to all pure-blooded men. But Cissy, I wouldn't ever get my hopes up for more than an being an acquaintance of Malfoy's. He'll be a fine man when he becomes of age but he'll never give his heart to anybody. You my sweet little sister, have always been a hopeless romantic with ideas of falling in love and marrying the love of your life. And Cissy, Lucius Malfoy would never be able to give you that." Bellatrix explained.

"Surely Bellatrix you realise that Narcissa just met my fellow roommate? That Lucius is nearly thirteen and has years ahead to decide when it comes to love and marriage?" asked Evan.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Dear cousin, I do realise that but people like Lucius will never change. I do not want my baby sister to get hurt if she crushes on Lucius Malfoy."

"She's only eleven, she still thinks that boy's are disgusting specimens." Evan pointed out.

Narcissa coughed and the two of them turned their attention back to her.

"Evan I do not think that boy's are disgusting specimens, if I did I would not associate with you even if you are my cousin. Bella, you are awfully sweet to look out for me but like Evan said, I am only eleven years of age and do not think about my future life yet." said Narcissa.

The driver announced over the tannoy that they would be arriving at Hogwart's shortly and with that, Bellatrix shooed Evan out of the compartment in order for the two of them to dress into their school robes privately. Andromeda returned just as Narcissa was buttoning her robes and helped her sister change into her own school robes.

The train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade station and once more the driver announced that their luggage would be taken up to the castle. The students piled off of the train and began walking towards the dark pathway that would lead them to the castle.

"First Years, First Years over here." called a deep and loud voice.

Narcissa looked at the giant man who was holding a lantern, causing her to look at Andromeda. Her sister merely smiled and gave her a parting hug before explaining that the first years went across the lake before the sorting ceremony. Narcissa nodded and bade both her sister's goodbye before lining up with the other first years she would be getting sorted with.

The trip across the lake was marvellous. The lanterns lit up the castle turrets and made them look mysterious, sending an excited chill from the top of her neck all the way down to the bottom of her spine. She couldn't wait to get into the Great Hall. The giant led them into the entrance hall of the castle and handed them over to Professor McGonagall who explained how Hogwarts worked and then led them up the aisle between two of the house tables inside the Great Hall. It was then that she felt truly nervous as she felt every single eye of sorted students watching the group of first years stand in front of the staff table at the top of the hall.

The sorting hat was old and ragged and burst into song which she didn't really pay attention too, her gaze went to the blonde haired boy she had met on the train hours previously. He wasn't paying attention to the sorting hat's song either, he was staring back at her through stormy grey eyes. As Professor McGonagall started calling out names of students, one by one they rushed off to one of the four tables after the hat declared aloud what house they were to be in.

She knew deep down that she would be in Slytherin, her whole family had been for generations but there was still the worry that she could be the one to break the family tradition of Slytherins.

"Black Narcissa." called Professor McGonagall.

Narcissa took a deep breath before gracefully walking up the few steps to sit on the stool. The hat was dropped onto her head and covered her eyes so she couldn't see Bellatrix and Andromeda watching her. After a minute of silence the hat screamed: "SLYTHERIN!". She smiled widely at Bellatrix and Andromeda as Professor McGonagall pulled the hat off her head and she skipped over to the Slytherin table, noticing that Lucius seemed rather pleased that she had been sorted into the right house.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this first chapter, please let me know what you think. And please, if you haven't already, check out my other Lucius and Narcissa stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**December 5th 1966**

The first three months at Hogwarts had been rather exciting but tiring for Narcissa. Exciting because she got to explore the whole castle which she had only heard stories from Bellatrix, Andromeda and Evan for years prior to her own sorting. The castle was better than she had ever dreamed it would be, she couldn't get over how big it was. She loved the after smell of potion making in the dungeons when she returned to the common room, different smells each day that passed. She loved taking Astronomy lessons, having a whole family who named their sons and daughters after constellations it had become more of a fascination of hers. She loved the library with it's gigantic bookcases just full of books that she wanted to read but knew it would take four lifetimes to read the entirety. She had even joined the music club, having taken piano lessons as a child and was delighted to discover that Hogwart's had it's own piano but the piano at the school was nothing in comparison to the one she owned at home. The piano was a love of hers and when she went to Hogwarts she dreaded leaving behind her musical talents in fear of forgetting how to play. So to discover that Hogwarts had a piano, she was glad that she could continue to play.

But for the first time in her life, she had never realised how tiring education could be. Before she attended Hogwarts, she had had a private tutor that her parents had paid for and each day she would spend the majority of the day being taught one subject and then was expected to write essays about what she had learned at the end of it. But being at a proper school for the first time in her life, she had a variety of lessons that she was required to attend each day. This varied from Potions to Transfiguration to History of Magic to Defence Against the Dark Arts and sometimes it would be a double period. Then there was all the homework deadlines that she had to meet.

Bellatrix and Andromeda hadn't been much help to her as they had promised their father before departing for Hogwarts; not that Narcissa minded. Bellatrix was in her fifth year and had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday. Bellatrix was preparing for her OWL examination in the summertime so was busy trying to bring her grades up as well as sneaking off with Rodolphus Lestrange to an empty broom cupboard. Andromeda was often seen hanging out with her friends from other houses and Narcissa suspected that they were muggleborns; although Andromeda hadn't said as much. It was every time that Narcissa caught her sister's eye in between classes when she saw her sister walking with various Hufflepuff students that she saw the look in Andromeda's eye that confirmed that she was going against everything that their parents had taught them as children.

It was the last lesson on a Friday and she couldn't be more relieved when the bell rang for the end of the school day. She exited the Charms classroom and headed in the direction of the common room with her newly made friends Jemima Nott and Amelia Bulstrode. Today had been a rather dull day, every class that she had gone to had given her homework to complete over the weekend. Her plans to walk through the snow covered grounds with Jemima had now been changed to finishing essays by the common room fire.

The three girls entered the common room and headed straight to their dormitory, placing their schoolbags on their beds; all of them glad that the lessons were over until Monday morning. They all changed out of their school robes and into their day robes before heading back down to the common room and out into the corridor to head up for dinner.

Narcissa was pleased to find that the meal that night was roasted pork with potatoes and dessert was chocolate cake. Most of Slytherin house ate together as did the majority of students in other houses. It didn't take long for Narcissa to finish her dinner, she was eager to make a start on the homework that was waiting in her schoolbag; she figured that if she made a start now she might get some of her weekend to herself.

She bade goodbye to Jemima and Amelia and exited the Great Hall, unaware that Lucius had finished at the same time as her and was following her back to the common room. Once inside the common room, she headed up to her dormitory and grabbed her schoolbag from it's resting place on her bed. She walked back down the staircase and sat in front of the fire, getting out her books and parchment and placing them on the table in front of her.

As the evening wore on, she barely registered people around her retiring for the night and leaving the common room practically empty, with only her sat in from of the fire that was slowly burning out. It was as she finishing her Charms essay when she saw that Lucius was sitting opposite her, watching as she finished her work.

"Having fun?" he drawled.

She looked up and met his gaze briefly before finishing the last sentence on the roll of parchment.

"If you think this fun Mr Malfoy, then we do not have a lot in common as you so said." she replied.

Lucius smiled as he watched her place the parchment back in her bag.

"So what do you do for fun Miss Black?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa zipped up her bag before giving him her full attention.

"A Lady doesn't kiss and tell Mr Malfoy, I barely know you. What makes you think I'd spill the secrets as to what makes me happy?"

"Well I like to sneak into the kitchens for a midnight snack, would you care to join me?"

Narcissa blinked and didn't answer him for a few minutes. She was intrigued by Malfoy, she wanted to go with him to the kitchens to see what he enjoyed about it but on the other hand she didn't want to get caught and get detention. Or worse have Professor Slughorn write home to her parents to inform them of her late night wanderings.

"What makes you think I'm the type to break school rules?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius smiled, "I'm curious to see which sister you are more alike Narcissa," he replied.

She blinked in confusion.

"And what would you mean by that?"

"Well are you more like rebellious Bellatrix or more like the muggle sympathiser Andromeda?" Lucius questioned.

Narcissa glared at him and told him to wait for her whilst she returned her schoolbag to her trunk and she quietly tiptoed back out of the dormitory and walked slowly down the winding staircase to meet Lucius by the doorway.

"If we get caught-

Lucius held up a hand to silence her, she fell quiet but glared at him.

"Relax we won't get punished." he stated.

"And what makes you so sure?"

He didn't answer her, simply led her out into the corridor and up to the entrance hall. She had never seen the castle in the dark before, it sent excited chills down her spine as she watched the snoozing portraits in the dimly lit hall.

"What are you two doing out of bed?"

Lucius and Narcissa turned to see a Hufflepuff prefect marching towards them, Narcissa felt her heart race in panic but Lucius remained calm and superior as he always did. The prefect stopped in front of them, arching his eyebrows.

"Malfoy and Black? I expect better from you Malfoy, detention for both-

"I think not." replied Lucius calmly.

The prefect scoffed, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You're name is Smith right?"

The prefect nodded.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" asked Smith.

"Your father works in the Improper Use of Magic office at the Ministry?" asked Lucius.

"Clearly you are well connected." stated Smith.

Lucius smiled smugly, "If you think a mudblood is going to give me and Miss Black detention than I'd seriously think about your father's career at the Ministry." he sneered.

The prefect's face turned to anger and he clenched his fists, Narcissa said nothing as she continued to watch the two boys.

"You assume to know about everyone's heritage Malfoy?" the prefect questioned.

"Only those who try to undermine my father's name and position at the Ministry. I'd say that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree does it Smith?"

"Detention tomorrow night with Miss Black, Professor Slughorn shall give you the details." the prefect sneered.

"Is that so?" asked Lucius.

The prefect nodded and tried to leave.

"You know Smith, my father has a lot of influence over the Minister. One word from me that you are picking on me that's all it takes for your father to lose his job and then how would your mother cope? Last I heard she was a homemaker with three children under ten to feed at home. Shame it'll be your fault when your father cannot get another job and is unable to feed your siblings." said Lucius mockingly.

The prefect turned and looked at Lucius in disgust.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Lucius grinned, his grey eyes aflame with the truth that he would do as he wished.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, I do what I like. So if you want your father to keep his job then I suggest you retract mine and Miss Black's detention slips." said Lucius.

The prefect huffed and burnt the detention slips with his wand before heading up the staircase, turning his back on the two of them. Narcissa turned to Lucius and felt relieved that the boy had managed to get them both out of detention.

"You know Lucius, I think in future I wouldn't mind being caught being out past curfew with you." said Narcissa brightly as the two of them carried on towards the kitchens.

Lucius gave her a grin and stopped in front of a portrait of a fruit ball, Narcissa watched as he tickled the pear and it opened to reveal a tiny crawlspace behind it. The two of them crawled through the hole and Narcissa found herself standing in the kitchen, a house elf walking quickly to assist them.

"That's good to know for the future Miss Black." Lucius replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**1st February 1967**

"Happy Birthday Cissy!" sang Andromeda she flung her arms around Narcissa.

Narcissa returned her sister's hug and together they exited the common room to head up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was in fact her twelfth birthday and she was awaiting her parent's gift to come via the morning post. She had already received a box of fizzing whizzbees from her sisters who had bought the sweets from Honeydukes sweet shop in Hogsmeade. This was one of the things that she envied about her sisters being older than her, Andromeda who was in third year and Bellatrix in fifth year were allowed to go on the monthly trips to the village whilst she was required to remain behind. But on the plus side, Lucius wasn't allowed to the village either so whenever a Saturday popped up with a Hogsmeade trip, she and Lucius would spend some time getting to know each other better.

She had learned that Lucius Malfoy was one who liked to assert his family name around the school. Since the start of December, they had managed to sneak into the kitchens with Smith looking the over way in fear that his father would lose his job. Narcissa had found it to be so thrilling that she began to relax and consider Lucius as a friend, the best part of the sneaking to the kitchens after curfew was that the teachers were none the wiser about it and her parents remained in the dark. She figured that why should she have the obey the rules her parents set out for her all the time? What was wrong with enjoying one's childhood and teenage years before she would be introduced to society and have men competing for her hand?

As the two girls reached the Great Hall, she saw Lucius coming up to greet her. Andromeda excused herself and sat down the far end of the table because Narcissa knew that her sister hated Malfoy and disapproved of her friendship with Lucius just as much as she disapproved of Andromeda mixing with muggleborns in different houses.

"Happy Birthday Narcissa." said Lucius.

"Thank you." she replied.

"I got you a gift." he smiled and handed over a small package wrapped in brown paper.

Narcissa returned the smile and opened the package delicately, she opened the velvet box to reveal a gold locket with an engraved flower on the front. Her heart melted in gratitude that Lucius had been so thoughtful.

"Oh Lucius, it's lovely."

Lucius took it out of the box, holding it up in the light.

"May I?" Lucius asked, indicating if he could have permission to put it on her.

Narcissa turned around so her back was to him, she pulled her hair over her shoulder to allow him better access to her neck. She felt his hands delicately touch the sensitive skin as he did up the clasp and let go, letting the locket sit gracefully around her neck. She turned around to face him, still smiling gratefully as she looked down to admire the locket.

"I'm glad you like it, it's supposed to be Narcissus."

The two walked and sat at the Slytherin table, helping themselves to toast, porridge and pumpkin juice. Narcissa could feel Andromeda glaring at her sitting with Lucius instead of her, but Narcissa thought it would be rather rude to ignore Lucius after he had just done something thoughtful. She guessed it was very rare if Lucius did do anything like this.

"When's your birthday Lucius?" asked Narcissa.

"29th June, why do you ask?"

"Because I'd like to get you a gift in return." she replied.

"There is no need, I am the heir to the richest family in the whole of our world; there's nothing that you could give me that I couldn't just get myself." Lucius stated.

Narcissa smiled in determination, she would think of something.

"I'll think of something."

Lucius considered her as he took a bite of his toast and a gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"Is that so?"

She nodded, drinking the last of her own pumpkin juice and picking up an apple and took a bite out of it.

"When faced with a challenge, Black's find a way to see it through." she replied.

Lucius frowned, "But I haven't given you a challenge." he said.

"I quote 'There's nothing that you could give me that I couldn't just get myself.' I will find something to give you, even if it turns out to be a belated birthday gift." replied Narcissa.

"If you see that as a challenge Narcissa, then feel free to finish it." Lucius smiled.

Narcissa returned his smile as she finished off her apple, placing the core onto the plate in front of her.

"I fully intend to."

Lucius cleared his throat.

"My parents are having a ball in the middle of July and I understand that your family have been invited." said Lucius.

Narcissa nodded, confirming her family's invitation.

"Are you yourself attending?"

"Yes, my mother believes it is time I make my first outing into society and interact with others my own age, outside of school." said Narcissa.

"I'm glad that you'll be there."

"I suppose I could always give you your birthday gift at the ball." said Narcissa.

Lucius grinned, "I'll look forward to it."

The bell rang for the start of class and the whole of the hall rose from the four house tables and headed to the exit, ready to start the day. Narcissa and Lucius rose too, walking together until they reached the entrance hall.

"I'm off to potions." said Lucius.

"I'm off to Charms." sighed Narcissa.

"I could sit with you at lunch if you like?" suggested Lucius.

Narcissa nodded, "See you then Lucius." and turned to head up the staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

**15th July 1967**

"Narcissa, hurry up child! Black's are never late to a social event." Druella called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming mother!" came Narcissa's reply.

Smoothing out her navy blue ballgown for the last time, she hurried from her room and down the stairs to meet her mother, father and her two sisters in the entrance hall of their eight bedroom manor. Tonight was the Malfoy's summer ball and the Black family had been invited, sadly for Narcissa this also meant that Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga would be in attendance with their sons Sirius and Regulus. It wasn't that Narcissa hated her relatives, it was just that Aunt Walburga was her father's sister and Walburga always tried to meddle in on the way her mother raised her and her sisters. Although Druella Black was a strict mother, she was like a cuddly bear compared to the way that Walburga raised her own children.

Her cousin Sirius was only four years younger than her, she had been born in the February 1955 and Sirius in the October of 1959, but Sirius was already beginning to show how different he was to the rest of the family. He was nearly eight years of age and didn't really care much for the pure-blood view of the wizarding world. Narcissa quietly suspected that Aunt Walburga saw her eldest son as a disappointment. Regulus on the other hand despite being six years of age was the favourite son of Walburga's; for Regulus always backed up what his mother said when it came to muggleborns and filth whereas Sirius either never commented on the subject and refused to agree with his mother or locked himself in his bedroom.

"There's my youngest." Cygnus beamed.

Narcissa returned her father's smile as she stepped down from the last step and kissed her father's cheek. Bellatrix was wearing her usual sulky scowl when she was forced to attend these events that she would rather avoid, her raven haired sister was dressed in a Slytherin green silk with spaghetti straps ballgown with her mass of hair tied back into a rather messy bun which gained the disapproval of their mother. Druella had her long blonde hair elegantly tied back into a french plait whilst wearing a silver strapless ballgown with a dropped waistline which sat on her mother's hips, made of damask and wore a matching silver necklace with a simple sapphire set in the centre of the necklace and sat gracefully around her neck. Andromeda on the other hand was dressed in something quite different from a traditional ballgown. The middle sister had chosen a white off-the-shoulder taffeta mermaid style dress with her brown hair tied into a bun only hers was neater than Bella's.

"You look lovely mother!" Narcissa complimented with a smile.

"Thank you my darling, I believe you have chosen well for your dress." replied Druella.

The car pulled up onto the driveway outside and Cygnus took his wife's arm and gestured for his daughters to exit the manor and to get into the car straight away. The family were in two separate cars, one for Druella and Cygnus and the other for the three sisters. The drivers helped everyone get in and once they were all buckled up, the cars slowly pulled away from the manor and began the journey to Wiltshire. For the Black's it wasn't a long journey as they lived on the the border of Hampshire and Wiltshire so they didn't need to go far to get to Malfoy Manor.

"I cannot wait until this party is over with." Bellatrix complained.

"What's wrong with parties Bella?" asked Narcissa.

"Oh Cissy, there are more exciting things I'd rather be doing something more exciting than dancing and socialising with a bunch of stuck up people." Bellatrix replied.

"Rodolphus and his family will be there." Andromeda teased.

Bellatrix stared at Andromeda quizzically through her heavy lidded eyes which she had inherited from their mother.

"Is that so?" asked Bellatrix.

Andromeda nodded, "I'm sure you could find 'something more exciting than dancing and socialising' with Rodolphus."

"You know this party is going to be interesting."

"Only because you just found out the boy you've been sleeping with for the past year is in attendance." Narcissa retorted.

Bellatrix blinked and laughed, it was very rare if Narcissa commented on things that she considered scandalous.

"Little Cissy's getting witty!" cooed Bellatrix in a mocking tone to her voice.

"Don't patronize me Bella." snapped Narcissa.

Bellatrix laughed, "Oh Cissy you're so prim and proper. When you get a bit older you'll start to realise that mother's lesson in etiquette are rather dull. I don't want to be tied down in a loveless marriage and bear children, I want to make my own way in the world; and that includes sleeping around with whoever I goddamn please!".

Narcissa turned her attention to out of the window, wanting to end the conversation but Andromeda had different ideas.

"But do mother and father know that you're not virgin Bella?" asked Andromeda in a tone of worry.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"They know I'm not, the amount of letters they've received from Slughorn because I was caught skipping lessons in a broom cupboard with some Slytherin boy and revealing way to much flesh. Father spoke to me about it when we returned home this summer, he told me that I was a disappointment to mother and that if I were to carry on these things to not do so publicly." replied Bellatrix.

"So they don't know about Rodolphus?" asked Andromeda.

"No. They never knew who I was sleeping with." Bellatrix drawled.

That was the end of the conversation from then but Narcissa suspected what her eldest sister intended to do with Rodolphus as the Malfoy's ball and with over two hundred guests in attendance tonight, Bellatrix was at more of risk of getting caught with the Lestrange boy than she was when she sneaked out after curfew whilst they were at school.

The cars pulled up outside the front doors to Malfoy Manor and the girls stepped out, admiring the tall and mysterious manor. In Narcissa's opinion, there was no house finer than the one that stood before her that showed that it was built with the Malfoy fortune many centuries ago. There was no other building that said that this building was only for Malfoys. They entered through the entrance hall with their parents and were led by a house elf through the wide corridor that led to the ballroom.

The ballroom was one of the largest rooms in the manor with a crystal chandelier glittering above the many dancing couples ;with french doors that were wide open that led to the terrace and gardens of the manor. The elf instantly led them to Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy and then departed to go and greet more guests that were arriving at the front door.

"Abraxas, thank you for the invitation." said Cygnus.

Abraxas Malfoy looked like a much older version of his son. Lucius had certainly inherited his blonde hair and grey eyes from his father, but Narcissa was still yet to see if the younger Malfoy had inherited other traits from his father.

"It's my pleasure Cygnus." Abraxas replied.

"You remember my wife, Druella?" asked Cygnus.

"Of course, you're still as beautiful as I remember Mrs Black. Your husband is a very lucky man." Abraxas complimented as he kissed Druella's hand.

"And doesn't he know it?" Druella giggled.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as Cygnus gestured for the three of them to come forward. The three girls moved in front of their parents and curtsied to the host, which made Narcissa feel a little stupid; for they did live in the twentieth century after all but their mother had taught them to greet the host of a party with grace and curtsying was the politest way to show how grateful they were for an invitation.

"My daughters Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa." Cygnus introduced.

"Yes they are growing into such lovely young ladies." Abraxas commented.

"Thank you sir, we shall go and enjoy the party and not take up more of your time." said Druella.

"Enjoy yourselves and I hope to see you all later." said Abraxas.

As she was being led away to the drinks table by her parents, she caught Lucius's eye and gave him a warm smile and was surprised to find that her smile had been returned before the boy turned to greet the next guest who was entering the ballroom. After a few minutes of being introduced to various business associates of her father's, she saw Bellatrix sneak off to Rodolphus and the two of them exited the ballroom unnoticed. Andromeda was speaking with Sirius whilst her parents were talking with Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see that it was Evan with her Uncle Caspian and Aunt Natalia who had just arrived for the Malfoy's ball. She hugged Evan and kissed her Uncle and Aunt on the cheek in greeting.

"You look lovely, Narcissa." said Natalia.

"Thank you, mother actually let me choose my dress." she replied.

"And you have impeccable taste my dear niece." Caspian complimented.

"She does take after her mother after all." said Druella softly.

The four of them turned and smiled as Druella joined them, Caspian giving her a hug before Druella kissed Natalia on the cheek.

"I seem to recall that father had to cap your monthly allowance." Caspian reminisced.

"It's a Rosier family trait to have expensive taste." Druella replied with a smile.

"Among other things." said a high voice.

The five turned to see that they had been joined by Walburga, who was holding a glass of champagne in her hand.

"What on earth do you mean Walburga?" asked Druella.

"Don't listen to her Druella, she's been drinking." said Caspian, trying to turn Walburga away. But the witch had other ideas.

"My brother had to settle for you and gave you a new dress or jewel every week, you had everything that you could possibly want. I spoke to a healer who confirmed your inability to produce a male heir for my brother." sneered Walburga.

Druella's face turned to pure anger, an expression that Narcissa had never seen on her mother before.

"That isn't true." hissed Druella.

"Oh I apologise, I forget about little Rigel." Walburga taunted.

Rigel? Narcissa had never heard the name Rigel in the family before.

"How dare you!" Caspian shouted.

"Evan, I think you should take Narcissa out of the room." said Natalia calmly.

"Oh let the girl hear! It's about time she stopped being kept in the dark." said Walburga.

"Kept in the dark about what?" asked Narcissa.

"Now Evan!" Natalia urged.

Before Narcissa could find out who Rigel was, she was being pulled out of the ballroom by Evan and she found herself in the entrance hall with her cousin and Lucius who had just finished greeting the last of the guests.

"Not enjoying the party?" asked Lucius.

"My mother insisted that I keep Narcissa out of the ballroom." Evan replied.

"I apologise Lucius, my Aunt Walburga is tipsy on champagne and chose to pick an argument with my mother." said Narcissa.

"Seeing as you aren't allowed in the ballroom at present, how about I give you a private tour of the manor?" Lucius suggested.

"I'd like that." Narcissa smiled.

"I'll take her from here Evan." said Lucius dismissively.

Evan said nothing as he headed back to the ballroom and Lucius offered his arm to Narcissa, who instantly looped hers around his and allowed him to lead the way up the oaken staircase to begin their tour of the manor. Lucius didn't show her the bedrooms for they were private, but he showed her the sauna room, the walk in closet and master bathroom that were separated from the bedrooms. She instantly fell in love with the library and carefully pulled out one of the many ancient books that had belonged to the Malfoy family for centuries but yet she could still make out the writing on the aging pages. Lucius invited her to come over and read whenever she wished to which she gladly accepted. Narcissa wished she could have stayed in the library for the rest of the evening but Lucius still had to show her the music room.

The music room was almost as big as the ballroom on the floor below, there were many chaise lounge sofas around the room, a big golden harp in one corner, a cello with many flutes mounted in a glass case on the wall but it was the grand piano that took Narcissa's attention. The piano stood in the centre of the room, black and she could tell that it was cleaned and polished daily by the way it shone in the light.

"What a beautiful piano!" Narcissa gushed as they entered the music room.

"It was my mother's." said Lucius.

"Was?" Narcissa questioned as she continued to admire the piano.

"My mother died when I was eight." Lucius explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Narcissa apologised.

"No matter it was a long time ago. Would you like to play?" he asked.

Narcissa looked at him and gave him a small smile but shook her head.

"I possibly couldn't, why don't you play something?" she questioned.

"I never learned." Lucius admitted.

Narcissa smiled widely as she sat on the bench and lifted the lid that hid the keys, she gestured for Lucius to sit beside her and after a few minutes of hesitation, he accepted and sat beside her. She clicked her fingers and slowly began to play a Beethoven tune. Lucius listened intently, smiling as he watched her concentrate on playing the correct notes.

"You know this by heart?" he asked.

Narcissa nodded and continued to play, "I love the piano, the melody, the feel of the keys." she answered.

Lucius nodded but remained silent as she continued to play, the soft melody the only sound that filled the room and the corridor outside. Once she finished, she turned to Lucius and smiled.

"You remember that birthday gift I promised you?" asked Narcissa.

"I remember but I told you it was impossible to give me something that I couldn't purchase myself." Lucius replied.

"I'm going to teach you to play." she said confidently.

"Teach me?"

"To play piano."

"Piano?"

"Yes Lucius, the piano." she laughed.

She carefully took Lucius's hands and placed them on the keys and began to teach him the basics, which keys were which and when to use them. Once he had mastered that, she had him repeat a little tune that she had played. She watched as he concentrated, this was a side that she had never seen to him before; not even when they were at school together. She loved how determined he was to learn from her, it was as if the piano was one thing that he had always wanted to learn.

But before they could move onto the next step, they heard shouting from down the corridor. They both rose from the bench and rushed out of the room to see that Cygnus had discovered Bellatrix with her dress wrapped around her body and Rodolphus running past them trying to do his shirt up.

"BELLATRIX BLACK YOU STUPID WHORE!"

Bellatrix merely rolled her eyes, not caring that her father had caught her having sex in one of the guest bedrooms of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa watched as her sister disappeared back into the room to get dressed. Cygnus turned to see Lucius and Narcissa standing outside the music room, his expression softened but he still looked angry.

"Narcissa, go downstairs and find your mother. Tell your mother to get Andromeda and make your goodbyes, we are leaving. I will follow in the car with Bella." Cygnus stated.

Narcissa nodded instantly, knowing better than to argue with her father. She turned back to Lucius and the two of them walked back down the corridor and descended the stairs, making their way back into the ballroom.

"Narcissa, where have you been with Malfoy?" Andromeda sneered.

"The music room, has Aunt Walburga calmed down?"

Andromeda nodded, "Uncle Orion left with her and the boys about half hour ago."

Druella walked up to the two girls and Narcissa repeated what her father had said to her and the three thanked Abraxas once more and bade goodbye to those who it would be deemed rude to not bid goodbye too and collected their cloaks from the house elf in the entrance hall. The driver helped them all into one car and they began their journey home in silence. The entire way home, Narcissa thought of what Walburga had said about someone called Rigel, they didn't have a relative called Rigel that she knew of. But whoever Rigel was, he had some connection to her parents and the mention of him had been enough to upset and anger her mother.

They were first to reach their manor, Cygnus and Bellatrix hadn't arrived yet and they hadn't gotten into the other car at the same time as them. The three exited the car and entered the manor, with Andromeda bidding them both goodnight and sleepily walking up the staircase to her bedroom. Narcissa wasn't ready for bed yet, she needed to know who Rigel was.

"Go on Cissy, bedtime." Druella yawned.

"Mother, can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear, you can talk to me about anything." Druella replied warmly.

"Did Aunt Walburga upset you?" she asked.

Druella blinked and walked over to her, running her fingers through Narcissa's hair. For the first time in her life, Narcissa saw tears beginning to gather in her mother's eyes. Her mother took hold of her hand and led her into the living room, sitting them both down on the sofa.

"Mother?"

Druella exhaled heavily, tears still beginning to form.

"Your Aunt can be rather cruel when she's been drinking Narcissa, you understand that? I don't want you to have any ill will towards your father's family." stated Druella.

"Mother, she can be cruel regardless of whether she's been drinking." she replied.

Druella chuckled a little.

"Yes she did upset me, she also angered me." Druella answered honestly.

"When she mentioned Rigel?"

Druella stiffened and went as white as a sheet but after a few minutes, she nodded.

"I hadn't realised before what good memory you have." Druella muttered.

"Who is Rigel?" asked Narcissa.

Druella sighed heavily, the kind of sigh that Narcissa knew to be that her mother was about to tell her something that had been kept secret.

"Rigel was your twin brother, Narcissa." Druella answered.

Narcissa stared at her mother in disbelief, she never remembered having a brother. The only siblings that she had ever known were Bellatrix and Andromeda. Two sisters. No brother.

"Twin brother?"

Druella nodded, the tears beginning to flow and her mother made no attempt to stop them.

"I was seven months pregnant when I went into premature labour. There was nothing that anybody could do. Rigel was already dead when I delivered him into this world, he had been dead for some time. The healers managed to keep you in there for another two months but I was kept under constant supervision." Druella whispered aloud.

Narcissa could feel her own tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, it wasn't because she was now finding out about the brother that she never knew she had; it was because of the pain that her mother had been feeling for the past twelve years.

"I'm so sorry." Narcissa whispered.

Druella cupped her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"It isn't your fault, so don't blame yourself." Druella stated.

"It's not yours either mother!" Narcissa cried.

Druella smiled a watery smile and wiped the tears away when they heard the front doors open and in stepped Cygnus and Bellatrix.

"Upstairs young lady and we'll talk about this in the morning!" Cygnus growled.

Bellatrix said nothing but stomped up the stairs, evidently careless about what had happened that night. Narcissa and Druella watched as Cygnus began to undo his tie and walked over to the drink's cabinet to pour himself a brandy. Once he had done so, he turned and was surprised to see that Narcissa was sat there.

"Get to bed Narcissa." Cygnus commanded.

Narcissa looked to her mother who was looking at Cygnus.

"I had to tell her Cygnus." said Druella in an apologetic tone of voice.

Cygnus placed his brandy on the side table and strode over to the two of them.

"About Rigel?" he questioned, a hint of hurt in his voice.

Druella nodded, fresh tears falling down her cheeks once more. Narcissa had never felt such heartbreak at her mother's hurt, she wished that there was something she could do to ease her mother's pain.

"Narcissa, we only kept it from you because we didn't want you to be hurt." whispered Cygnus.

"I'm not angry father, I'm not even upset that you hid this from me." she replied.

"You aren't?" asked Cygnus in disbelief.

Narcissa shook her head.

"I just wish there was something I could do."

Cygnus smiled warmly as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"You're a caring young lady, I'm glad that one of my daughter's thinks of the family." said Cygnus.

Narcissa returned her father's smile and kissed her mother on the cheek, deciding that it was best if her father comfort her mother.

"Goodnight." Narcissa yawned.

"Night Cissy, sleep well." said Druella with puffy eyes.

Just as she rose from the sofa and headed for the hall, her father called her name. She turned to face him, with a quizzical look on her face.

"Cissy, don't mention Rigel to your sisters. They don't know." Cygnus requested.

Narcissa said nothing but nodded her head in understanding, once more turning in the direction of the hall and heading for her bedroom. Tonight had been one with a revelation that she wasn't quite sure what to make of. She had meant it when she had said that she wasn't angry or upset that Rigel had been kept a secret from her, but finding out that you had twin brother; that was something huge. As she entered her bedroom and dressed for bed, she thought it over more. She had never known Rigel and she never would, as her mother had said; there was nothing that anyone could have done. She climbed into bed, placing her wand underneath her pillow, coming to the conclusion that this wasn't going to change her life. As harsh and as horrible as it was, she had never known her twin brother so how could she miss something that she had never had? She was sorry for the pain that her mother felt but she had her siblings, to her Rigel was a stranger; even if they had once shared a womb.

* * *

**A/N: Rigel is of my own creation within the Black family, but again I'd like to stress I make no money from writing this I just thought I'd try something different. I hope you liked this chapter so please leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**August 24th 1967 **

The heat was beginning to calm down as the summer holidays were drawing to a close and Narcissa was beginning to look forward to her return to Hogwarts. Since the Malfoy's ball, she and her sisters had been closely watched by their mother since Bellatrix's little incident with Rodolphus. Druella claimed that it was to show that in public they were ladies who behaved the way they were supposed to but the girls knew better. Andromeda and Narcissa knew that they were all being punished due the Bellatrix's indecency and Druella thought that if they would disappoint her too.

But on the plus side, Cygnus had received a letter from Abraxas Malfoy inviting her to spend the afternoon at the manor at Lucius's request. She remembered her mother and father talking in the study whilst she and Andromeda listened at the door. Her mother was frantic with nerves about letting her go but the letter had assured her father that she would be under Abraxas's supervision. With much persuading that they could trust Abraxas, Druella eventually agreed to let Narcissa go to Malfoy Manor.

That morning, she dressed in a turquoise day dress with short sleeves and fell to her knees. Her hair tied back into a loose plait and a white shawl wrapped around her upper arms. Her mother lecturing her on how she should behave and to remember that she needed to stay chaste until her wedding night. When her mother's back was turned, Narcissa rolled her eyes. She knew that she wasn't old enough to even have such desires let alone act on them; but she knew that her mother wanted her other two daughters to go about life the way they had been raised instead of acting 'whoreish' like Bella had done.

Her father walked into the entrance hall, confirming that the car was ready for her. She bade goodbye to her mother and saw Bellatrix glaring at her as her sister exited the living room and entered the entrance hall.

"This isn't fair father, you're letting Narcissa go out unchaperoned." Bellatrix complained.

"That's because she will be chaperoned at the Malfoy home. Narcissa behaves how she is expected to in public and in private, you go sneaking off with the eldest Lestrange boy and get caught by me." Cygnus replied coldly.

"I think it's ridiculous, the way you think I've shamed this family. We've already spoken on this matter father, can't you just drop it?" asked Bellatrix.

Cygnus's face turned to anger and Narcissa looked on in embarrassment, Bellatrix had never spoken to their father like that before.

"You will not speak to me in that tone young lady or I will have you under my watchful eye from now until you graduate." Cygnus hissed.

Bellatrix didn't reply, just glared murderously at him.

"Now I'll have you know that I have a meeting with Tiresias Lestrange later today." said Cygnus.

"What ever for?" asked Bellatrix, evidently wishing that the conversation be over so she could go to the privacy of her bedroom.

"Mr Lestrange is just as shocked and embarrassed as I am. More so that his son took advantage of the Black family name-

"On the contrary father, I think Bella took advantage of Rodolphus more than he took advantage of our family name." Andromeda chipped in.

Everyone turned to see Andromeda walking down the stairs with a book in her hand, having just left the library.

"This isn't funny Andromeda!" Druella hissed.

Andromeda nodded obediently and said nothing more on the subject.

"As I was saying, Mr Lestrange is highly embarrassed like myself that we're negotiating a marriage contract between our families." said Cygnus.

Bellatrix looked absolutely livid, clenching her fists and her black eyes widened in horror.

"Are you insane? There is no way I want to be married to Rodolphus Lestrange!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Young lady watch your mouth! You have no say in the matter. You will be betrothed to Rodolphus Lestrange on your seventeenth birthday which is only two weeks away. As of tonight, we'll be celebrating with the Lestrange family as a pre-engagement dinner." Cygnus yelled.

Bellatrix scoffed in disbelief, storming past all of them and heading up the stairs to her bedroom. The rest of them remained quiet until they heard Bella's bedroom door slam shut very loudly. Druella ushered Narcissa out of the entrance hall and into the car that was parked outside the house. Cygnus held the car door open for her and she slid inside gracefully, buckling her seatbelt up before turning back to face her parents.

"Have a nice time dear and remember to behave accordingly and to thank Mr Malfoy for the invitation." said Druella.

"Yes mother."

Cygnus closed the car door and the car slowly pulled away from the house and started the journey to Wiltshire. On the way to Malfoy Manor, she began to wonder why Lucius had requested for her to come and spend the day at his home, all she could think of was his invitation to read some books from their library to which he had issued during the ball last month.

Before she knew it, the car was pulling up in front of the manor and Abraxas was outside to greet her. The driver exited the car and pulled her door open and offering his hand to help her out of the car. Once she was out, she stood before Abraxas and smiled in greeting. Abraxas shook her hand and led her inside the house and she found herself pleased to see that Lucius was waiting inside the entrance hall.

"Lucius, why don't you and Narcissa go and continue to play on the piano? She plays beautifully." Abraxas suggested.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy." Narcissa replied politely.

Abraxas went into the study and left the two of them alone. Lucius led her up the stairs and into the music room, gesturing for her to sit at the piano bench.

"So Lucius, what caused you to invite me today?" she questioned.

Lucius sat next to her on the bench.

"Let's just say Narcissa, that I like your company." said Lucius.

"But why mine specifically?" asked Narcissa as she stretched her fingers.

Lucius didn't answer as she began to play a different piece of music by Beethoven, he watched her closely as her fingers moved gracefully over the different keys.

"You haven't answered my question."

Lucius smiled, "I haven't met anyone quite like you, Narcissa." he answered.

She frowned slightly, confused by what he meant.

"I don't understand." she admitted.

"One day I hope you will."

For the majority of the day, she taught Lucius to play half of a piece of music by Beethoven and decided to call it a day when a house elf summoned them for lunch. They ate their lunch on the terrace with Abraxas who insisted that Lucius teach her how to play croquet that after they had eaten. Narcissa found it quite different to play the game which she had never played before. Lucius seemed rather good at it, having been taught by his mother at the age of six.

As the afternoon drew to a close, it was time for Narcissa to return home; something which she wasn't looking forward to. She knew that the Lestrange family would be there when she returned and that Bellatrix would be in the foulest of moods. She said her thanks to Abraxas and Lucius and got back into the car to return home.

She was home rather quicker than she had anticipated, once she had entered the manor she was greeted by Andromeda who was rather amused with Bellatrix and her unhappiness about being engaged to Rodolphus.

"You know Cissy? I think I'll happily follow mother's rules and life lessons if it means I can escape marrying someone who I disliked." Andromeda chuckled.

"Same here," Narcissa muttered under her breath.

But the one thing that played on her mind was what had Lucius meant by that he hadn't met anyone quite like her?


	6. Chapter 6

**October 31st 1967**

Narcissa had been back at Hogwarts for a few weeks since starting her second year and she had a feeling that this year would be a dull one. Her homework load was the same as it had been in her first year but the downside was that Lucius had been bragging about his first upcoming visit to Hogsmeade on Halloween weekend and she desperately wanted to go. Andromeda had said that visits to the village got boring after a while so she wasn't really missing anything but she still wanted to know what the hype was all about.

She was rather keen to avoid Bellatrix at all costs since their return to Hogwarts. Her eldest sister had just entered her sixth year and had celebrated her seventeenth birthday and since the special occasion where Bella had come of age, he sister had been in a foul mood; cursing anyone who said good morning to her. On Bella's seventeenth birthday, the marriage contract between her and Rodolphus had become official. Bellatrix was now forced to wear a diamond engagement ring which she could never remove without the permission of those who negotiated the marriage contract. Neither Rodolphus or Bella were happy that they were to be married two months after Bellatrix's graduation all because of their mistake of being caught in the act.

So when the trip to Hogsmeade came, Narcissa was quite grateful for the chance to spend some time alone in the library whilst her sisters went off to the village without her. She had finished all of her homework assignments for the week so she decided to start reading some of the books that the library held, just to lose herself for a good hour. She would have done something with Jemima, her best friend since she had started at the school, but her best friend was off being wooed by Neil Greengrass; their fellow second year had a crush on Jemima and the feeling was mutual even if Jemima denied it. Narcissa still had a lack of interest in romance, she was nearly thirteen and would rather be friends with boys before starting to think about courtship. Besides, seeing the situation in what Bella had gotten herself into was enough to put her off courting for a long time.

It was as she was halfway through reading A Magical Theory when a boy coughed to get her attention. She looked up to see that Evan had taken the seat opposite her. She smiled warmly at her cousin and closed the book, not wanting to be rude.

"Why aren't you at the village with Lucius?" she asked.

Evan raised an eyebrow, "On first name terms with Malfoy?" he teased.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and gently tapped his arm with the book.

"I had detention." Evan finally answered.

"What for?" Narcissa asked, a tone of disapproval about her voice.

"Didn't do my Herbology homework." Evan replied.

She tutted but smiled as they began to catch up, since the third years took extra classes for their OWL's in two years she hadn't had many opportunities to catch up with her cousin, let alone Lucius. She rolled her eyes when Evan steered the conversation towards Quidditch as she didn't really think much of the sport and it was all the boys could talk about when they returned to the school for a new term.

"So will you come and watch us in the first match?" asked Evan.

Narcissa, who had zoned out when Evan started talking about Quidditch, turned to look at her cousin and blinked several times in confusion.

"Sorry Evan, I didn't quite catch that?" she said.

"The first match of the season, Slytherin vs Hufflepuff? I just made chaser and Lucius made keeper, I asked if you were coming to watch us?" Evan asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"You won't take a book to read if you get bored?" a voice said icily behind her.

Narcissa turned and saw that Lucius had arrived back from the village, carrying several bags containing the items that he had bought on his visit there. Lucius sat in the empty seat next to Narcissa, smiling in satisfaction.

"Very funny Lucius but perhaps I should skip the match altogether considering that a book would be far more interesting to me than to see you fly poorly?" Narcissa teased.

Lucius rolled his eyes as he pulled out a sweet hamper from Honeydukes and slid it across the table towards her, she looked at it quizzically before turning her gaze to him.

"I don't-

"I felt bad for going on so much about the trip to the village that I bought you a present." Lucius muttered, eyeing Evan murderously if he were to mention this act to anyone outside the three of them.

She opened the hamper which revealed all the popular and best selling products from Honeydukes inside, from Fizzing Whizzbees to Droobles best blowing gum.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, when it comes to your first visit I'd like to show you around." said Lucius.

Narcissa nodded and patted his arm gratefully, the two of them unaware that Evan was beginning to sense that they were developing quite a beautiful friendship which could progress into something more in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a while since I updated, my maternity leave came to an end and so I've been back at work and I've been working on the other two stories that I'm still in the process of writing at the moment so please enjoy this chapter and leave a review :)**

* * *

**5th April 1968**

The time had come for her to choose what additional subjects she would study for the next two years and she couldn't decide what to take. Bellatrix hadn't been much help, her eldest sister was still in a foul mood about the engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange. Andromeda droned on and on about how great Muggle Studies was as a subject but Narcissa didn't want to take a subject that she deemed unworthy and uselss to a pureblood family who's views were that purebloods were superior.

She sat in the common room, reading through the various course content summaries that she would study if she chose to take the class. She huffed in annoyance when she couldn't decide on what she should take, she didn't want to overload herself because she had seen the amount of pressure that Bellatrix had been under when she took her OWL examinations last year and Andromeda would be taking her turn at the OWL examinations in the next school year. Narcissa flumped back in her chair, not something she usually did. She closed her eyes but opened them quickly when she heard someone sit beside her and the usual amused chuckle that she had come to recognise only belonged to one person.

"Something has Miss Black wound up." said Lucius.

She sat up straight as she started reading through the summaries once more, Lucius sat forward and watched her closely; making her wish that he wouldn't do that, it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Is there something you needed my help with Lucius? Or are you just going to stare at me for the rest of the evening?" asked Narcissa, snappily.

Lucius chuckled lowly once more and picked up some of the summaries, nodding as he finally understood the reason behind her frustration.

"Would you like some help?" Lucius offered.

She met his gaze and nodded, "What classes did you pick?" she asked.

"I took Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes." said Lucius.

"And how are you finding them?"

"I enjoy Arithmancy as it is one of the subjects that the Ministry takes seriously."

"Would you recommend it?" asked Narcissa.

He nodded, "If you have a sharp mind which I know you do, then yes I'd recommend it as a OWL subject."

"Andromeda has recommended muggle studies." Narcissa said, disapprovingly.

Lucius tutted, "I am rather glad to know that you don't take after your sister, have you seen the filth she hangs around with?" he asked.

"Last I heard it was Edward Tonks she was mixing with." said Narcissa, with disgust in her voice.

"I don't take to remembering the names of mudbloods."

"I don't usually, Andromeda never shuts up about this one so hence the reason why I know his name."

"Are they just friends, or is there something more?"

The question that Lucius asked had thrown her off guard. She didn't like the idea of her sister being friends with mudbloods but her sister having secret romantic feelings for one? That was the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

"I should certainly hope that she knows better to fall for a mudblood." Narcissa replied curtly.

Lucius smiled, "My mother used to say that the heart cannot help who it loves, I just hope your sister follows her mind rather than her heart."

"And what do you think about it?"

He blinked in confusion before asking, "What do I think about what?"

"What do you think about your mother's saying?" asked Narcissa.

"Love is weakness." Lucius replied harshly.

Narcissa frowned, "Who taught you that?" she asked.

"My father."

"Your father doesn't strike me as the type."

"There's a lot that people do not know about my father."

Narcissa nodded and picked up all the summaries before placing them in her schoolbag.

"Thank you for the help Lucius, perhaps we could talk more tomorrow?"

Lucius gave her a warm smile, "Of course Narcissa, shall I meet you in the entrance hall and go for a walk in the grounds?"

She nodded and headed up the staircase towards the girl's dormitory. Just as Lucius was about to head to the Great Hall for dinner, he noticed Evan sitting opposite him.

"Rosier." Lucius acknowledged.

"Getting quite close to my baby cousin aren't you Malfoy?" Evan questioned.

"She's become quite a close friend." Lucius answered.

"I know you're both too young to consider that just yet, but Narcissa is my favourite cousin. She's like the sister I never had." said Evan.

Lucius chuckled darkly, "What in Merlin's name are you on about Rosier?"

Evan leaned forward so that no-one could eavesdrop on what he was about to say to Lucius.

"Lucius, you're one of my best friends and as much as I value our friendship, my relationship with Narcissa means more and family is where my loyalties lie. As the years go by she may fall for you and if she does and you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to."

Lucius nodded curtly, making Evan sure that he had taken the warning seriously. But the way that Lucius saw it, he and Narcissa were merely friends. He was fourteen in June and she only thirteen. They were both too young to consider a romance. He was sure that Evan had been slipped something in his evening pumpkin juice, as if he could ever fall in love?


	8. Chapter 8

**3rd July 1968**

_Dear Narcissa, _

_I hope that you are well and are enjoying the summer holidays so far, I for one cannot wait to return to Hogwarts. I have already bought my school supplies and looking forward to taking you to Hogsmeade in October. The reason I'm writing to you is that there is something I need to talk to you about, this isn't something I can talk to my male friends about and I thought that maybe you could offer me your ear. _

_Let me know if you are able to come to the manor on Monday, I've already asked my father to write to yours. _

_Yours, _

_Lucius Malfoy._

Narcissa walked out of her bedroom and descended down the stairs to see that her father was crossing the entrance hall from his study and entering the living room. She wondered if he had already read the letter from Abraxas. She entered the living room to see Bellatrix sat in the corner sulking whilst their mother was reading one of her various books of poetry.

"What's your problem Bellatrix?" Cygnus snapped.

Bellatrix looked at Cygnus with a look of hatred.

"The fact that you're forcing me to marry Rodolphus Lestrange next summer." Bellatrix sneered.

"Well that is your own fault young lady, you knew what your mother and I expected of you. For Merlin's sake you've all been taught to remain untouched until you wed." Cygnus yelled.

"You didn't exactly teach us about urges and desires when we reached our teenage years."

"Because we expected you to know better than to give into them!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Andromeda and Narcissa get upto it at school, maybe because when we are at Hogwarts we aren't under your control." Bellatrix growled.

Narcissa coughed lightly and all three looked at her, Cygnus still wore the angry expression on his face during the argument.

"Father, I was wondering if you had received a letter from Mr Malfoy?" asked Narcissa.

"I have and you may attend, Abraxas informed me that Lucius would be coming to escort you to their home." Cygnus replied.

"Hang on a second, you're letting Cissy go to the Malfoys?" Bellatrix demanded with a scoff in her voice.

Cygnus turned to face Bellatrix once more.

"Your sister is a good example of the Black name, she doesn't make a laughing stock of us whereas you do." Cygnus replied sternly.

"You're so sure of that are you?"

Druella gestured for Narcissa to leave the room and she did so quickly, for the minute she put her foot on the first step of the staircase the living room was full of outrage and protests from her father and Bellatrix. She rolled her eyes and went back to her bedroom, vowing silently that if this was the trouble that would come for losing her virginity before marriage then it wasn't worth it. She sat back at her desk and pulled out all the equipment that she needed in order to write a reply to Lucius.

_Dear Lucius, _

_My holidays are going plesantly well although my father is adament about keeping Bella under lock and key until the start of term, as I write this they are currently screaming at each other in my living room about the upcoming Black-Lestrange wedding next July. I assume that you'll be coming? I know it's a year away but my mother is already demanding RSVPs to be sent back immediately. _

_My mother bought all our school supplies last week, we had to stay home. Ever since Bella was caught at your father's ball last year my parents have very little trust in Andromeda and I. _

_My father has agreed to let me go, apparently your father has told him that you are coming personally to escort me to your manor. If this is the case then please pick me up at eleven o'clock and I shall be ready to spend the day with you. _

_Yours, _

_Narcissa Black. _

She sent the letter off with the family owl and couldn't wait until the weekend was over, if this was a chance to escape the constant shouting in her home then she would gladly take it; if it were only for a few hours.

* * *

**Monday**

The car pulled up outside of Malfoy Manor and Lucius exited the car and walked round to open the door for Narcissa. He took her hand as he helped her out of the car and then Narcissa followed him inside the manor. Dobby took their cloaks and Lucius led Narcissa into the living room and poured her a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice.

"So what is it you needed to talk about?" asked Narcissa, smiling thankfully as she took the glass from Lucius.

Lucius sat opposite her, exhaling heavily.

"My father informed me on Friday that he's remarrying."

She nodded and took another sip of pumpkin juice before answering.

"Who to?" she asked.

"A woman named Sarah Burke, her brother is the co-owner of Borgin and Burkes in Diagon Alley." Lucius replied.

"Have you met her?"

"My father invited her round for dinner on Saturday night, she seems nice."

"Then what's the problem?"

Lucius sighed, "I fear that he's only doing it for my sake."

"Why for your sake?"

"I think my father feels that because I've gone a long time without a female influence in my life then by marrying a woman now will help me on the right path to how he wants me to live in my late teens and early twenties."

"Have you spoken with him on this matter?"

Lucius shook his head.

"No, he's been away since Sunday morning and won't be returning until 1st August." he replied.

Narcissa finished her pumpkin juice and placed the empty glass on the coffee table in front of her before returning her attention to Lucius. She felt honoured that he felt that he could confide in her.

"May I offer some advice?" Narcissa questioned.

Lucius nodded, "I'd like to hear what you'd do in this situation."

"Write to your father and say you'd like to discuss the matter in more detail on his return. When your father does return home, sit down together and talk about his intentions behind the marriage. If he says he's doing it for your benefit and you feel that there is no need for a female influence in your life then ask him to break the engagement. If he says that he's in love with Miss Burke, then maybe you could try and be happy for him."

"That makes sense." Lucius muttered.

"You do not have to take my advice but that is what I would do if it were my father."

Lucius took her hand and squeezed it gratefully.

"You're a very good friend, Narcissa."

She smiled as he continued to hold her hand for a few minutes longer, she was at the point where she could comfortably say she felt that she and Lucius had a good friendship.


End file.
